


Dear Ben Solo

by RiiasShorts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Fluff, Letters, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiiasShorts/pseuds/RiiasShorts
Summary: this is the transcription of my twitterfic, dear ben solo. its true form is what's posted on twitter (and linked in chapter one), but this is here in case my handwriting is unclear or someone wants to read who prefers text-to-speech
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 34
Kudos: 50





	1. twitter link

as the summary says, if you are able, i would recommend reading this fic in the format i posted to twitter. this is here for accessibility reasons more than anything. so, if you're coming from archive as opposed to being linked from twitter, here's the link to the fic on twitter: [dear ben solo](https://twitter.com/RiiasShorts/status/1297739481748037632?s=20)


	2. Letter One: 10 November 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first letter ♥

Dear Ben Solo,

You don’t know me, and I don’t know you, not really. I know you’re Leia’s son and VP of Resistance Publishing, and you’ll be CEO when she retires.

I know you’re tall. I know your hair is a bit too short to cover your ears. I know you look like you could snap me in half if you wanted to.

I know you used to work for Snoke, so you were probably a terrible person. But now you’re back with your family, which means you’re at least half-decent.

When they introduced you today at the company meeting, the CEO’s son, the new VP now that Obi retired, I got butterflies. You looked so imposing.

I don’t remember the last time someone made me feel like that.

I think I might like you, Ben Solo.

Rey Johnson


	3. Letter Two: 4 May 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second letter ♥

Dear Ben Solo, 

You're an asshole sometimes, you know that?

We're trying to edit as fast as we can. It's not our fault our client is being bitchy!

I can't wait until I start writing so I can be on the other side of this and not get yelled at by the VP for taking too long.

Fuck you, Ben Solo.

Rey


	4. Letter Three: 29 July 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the third letter ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: mention of drunkenness

Dear Ben Solo,

You look very nice today. I drew you during the conference and I'm not good at drawing men. You make my [scratched out] sometimes, you know.

Anyways I'm a little bit drunk and a lot a bit lonely. I wish you know who I am.

You're beautiful, Ben Solo.

xo,

Rey


	5. Letter Four: 31 January 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fourth letter ♥

Dear Ben Solo,

I've been thinking a lot lately. It's not something I usually do because I'm always doing something else, so I don't have time. But today I did. I realized some things I should have known years ago. Maybe months, actually. Idk.

I keep myself at a distance from... everyone? Maybe there are, like, two exceptions. But still, no one knows me. Not really

But here I am, Ben Solo. It's been, what, two years? And I've written you a letter basically every work day. Maybe every-other. I've poured my soul out on a bunch of pieces of paper and put them in envelopes and never done anything with them. What would I do? Send them to you? There's far too much now to do that. Plus I'm sure there are a million things you would never want to read about that I, for whatever reason, decided would be a good idea to write down. So bottom line, I keep all these letters in a shoebox under my bed.

And god fucking dammit Ben Solo, I've fallen in love with you.

I've never been the girl in love. I've never had a boyfriend before. I have no clue if what I'm feeling is normal. All I know is that it's fucking pathetic that I'm in love with my boss' boss' boss' boss who doesn't know I exist.

So yeah. Maybe I should stay away from letting myself think. Just... stay oblivious, I guess. That sounds nice.

~~Speaking of sounding nice,~~

Anyway

Yeah

I would say do what you will with that info, but you'll never see this, so what's the point?

I love you, Ben Solo. 

xo,

Rey


	6. Letter Five: 17 December 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fifth letter ♥️

Dear Ben Solo,

I’m so sad. Today has been a bad day. Not like a BAD DAY bad day, but a bad day.

No one in my life knows about these letters. That’s creepy, right? That I write letters to you in secret.

Congrats on your relationship. You and Baz looked really happy. She seems sweet. Your secretary, huh? Are you a womanizer, Ben Solo?

That was part of my bad day. Another part was just the holidays. I try not to show it, but this time of year hurts the most. All this joy and family and love bullshit.

By the way, don’t yell at your mother like you did today. She loves you and is trying her best.

I love you still, Ben Solo.

xo,

Rey


	7. Letter Six: 8 March 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sixth letter ♥️

Dear Ben Solo,

And I thought I loved you before. Damn. I’m not even a kid person, but seeing you with all the kids at Bring Your Kid to Work Day today did something to me.

I think I’m becoming a cave woman. I was about to start barking.

Here’s a picture of me as a dog.

You’re hot as fuck, Ben Solo.

xo,

Rey


	8. Letter Seven: 20 August 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the seventh letter ♥️

Dear Ben Solo,

I’ve been having a rough day. I don’t really know why, but I have. I’m not quite sure what to do about it.

My handwriting is even changing bc I’m overthinking what I write.

Thinking about you makes my mood better. You’re never going to read this, but here’s a list of things I love about you:

  * Your smile. It’s rare but beautiful, butterfly-inducing
  * The way you get when you’re in charge 🥵🥵
  * You’re so kind. I don’t think people give you enough credit for that.
  * You’re adorable with your mother
  * Your mother
  * Your face? Does that count?
  * You (usually) don’t talk down to people under you in the company. It’s sweet
  * You’re very thoughtful in every sense of the word
  * A lot more...



❤️❤️❤️

I’m working on my novel. It’s about ready to go to a publisher, or at least a manuscript is. Imagine if this goes well. I could quit this job! I could do what I’ve always wanted to do! Is it bad that the idea of leaving makes me sad and happy?

Anyways. I hope you’re having a better day than I am.

I love you, Ben Solo.

xo,

Rey


	9. Letter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the eighth letter ♥️

Dear Ben Solo,

I’m quitting today. I’m doing it. Well, technically I quit a while ago, but this is my last day.

This has been a hell of a journey. But you know that, don’t you, Ben Solo? I’ve told you every step of the process.

I still can’t believe I’m going to be a published author. This is my dream, and I’m finally living it. You should have seen Amilyn’s face when I told her I got a contract.

But living my dream means leaving you.

It’s shouldn’t hurt, but it does. How can you miss someone you don’t really know? You’ve never even said my name.

Maybe I’m a masochist because I had a thought last night.

What if I gave you my letters?

I brought them to work today.

The Master Plan

  1. choose which letters via number generators (1 per year)
  2. pick them out and stack them
  3. drop them in your office after you leave
  4. move on



I’ll love you forever, Ben Solo

xo,

Rey


	10. choosing letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rey’s process of generating numbers and picking letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is the hardest to type, but i’m going to try my best to format it the way it’s handwritten

LETTERS:

Year Day Month

2014 10 Nov <— 1st letter

2015 9 May

2016 4 July

2017 31 Jan

2018 17* Dec

2019 8* Mar

2020 20 Aug

+the last letter

  
Random # gen 0-31

10, 4, 29, 31, 17, 8, 20

Random # gen 1-12

11, 5, 7, 1, 12, 3, 8

(first numbers aren’t random, they’re just the first letter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *these numbers are blurred due to tears on the note


	11. the business card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rey’s business card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is also a difficult one to format, so i’ll try my best. anything written like {this} are notes on formatting, they’re not actually written

{written at the top on the front}

Dear Ben Solo,

Please don’t take this the wrong way.

* * *

{front}

**Rey Johnson**

Novelist

Email: rey@rjohnson.com

Phone: XXX-XXX-XXXX

* * *

{back}

”The most beautiful things are those that madness prompts and reason writes.”

-Andre Gide

* * *


	12. Part Two, Letter One: 15 September 2020

Dear Rey,

I'm not quite sure how to respond to all of that. At the very least, I'm touched. Six years is a long time to love someone, let alone write them almost daily. Your words were... beyond incredible. I had to hound Luke for your address, even though he owed me a favor. He's insisted that this is an HR violation. Still, it's more than worth it, to send this to you.

First of all, I know you exist. That's the understatement of the century. That first day? I noticed you too. You were like... a beacon of light in that room. My eyes were drawn to you. The second I walked in, I saw you smiling, and it was like all was good in the world.

Bazine and I lasted almost no time at all. Yes, she was my secretary. The taboo was a thrill for sure, but it got old very fast. She was everything I didn't want. She had such an ego, it was infuriating. To put it very simply, we weren't compatible. At all.

As for the days when you were mad at me, I know I can get irritable, to say the least. Trust me, I've gotten plenty of talking-to's. It's a work in progress. I've improved a lot since I worked for Snoke.

I should explain my feelings for you. I don't quite love you. I don't know you well enough to say that I love you. I think I could though. I think if I got to know you better, I could reciprocate.

Bottom line, I'm so glad you left your letters for me. Let me know if you'd like to get to know each other better.

Love,

Ben


End file.
